Abrázame
by YukaKyo
Summary: He estado demasiado tiempo desesperado y ahora tan solo me apetecería. Mirarte y soñar un poco, en lo que pudo ser y nunca sucedió. KakashixSakura Oneshot


**Abrázame**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Naruto y le pertenece a su respectivo autor

**Pareja:** Kakashi x Sakura, porque ese sensei me mola XD  
**Categoría:** Drama, Angst. Algo de ambos creo… en fin a leer.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! — le escuché gritar fuertemente afligida y un tanto preocupada.

Como no estarlo cuando sin que se lo esperara e incluso sin que yo mismo lo hiciera mi cuerpo me fallara y por un instante casi cayera inconsciente contra la ruda tierra.

Pude controlar mis reflejos y logre caer en ambos pies de forma cruenta, no sin después encogerme en mi mismo con la mano fuertemente sujetando la tela verdosa de la chaqueta conocida de mi rango, ahogando a duras penas el doloroso gemido que hasta segundos antes creí que gritaría.

Puedo ver un leve atisbo de color aun entre mi único ojo visible fuertemente entrecerrado. Su fina figura arrodillada en el polvoso suelo, sujetándome de los hombros y tal vez mirándome mortificada. El pecho arde y cada respiro es complicado. Pero la calida sensación de sus manos aunque no lo parezca desde mi estado, disminuye un poco aunque sea, el malestar que tengo.

Sonrió, agradeciendo levemente el que mis gestos sean cubiertos por completo en la mascara. Mi ojo visible y la ceja única, están mas que bien entrenadas para ya no demostrar mas mis sentimientos. Deslumbro entonces el brillo llamativo del shakra de Sakura y entonces se que busca lo que me daña.

Y se que la desolación de su rostro, no es nada comparado con lo que desde hace meses en carne vivo

Sabiendo que ya no queda mas tiempo a mi favor

— ¡Espera! No debe ser tan malo — susurra apenas antes de mirar desconcertada todos lados buscando a los demás miembros del equipo de esta misión — Iré por los demás y tal vez podamos…—

No la dejo continuar cuando me nota negando con suavidad con la cabeza.

No hay tiempo ya y los otros tal vez para estos momentos ya estén mas que lejos

No por nada te habías quedado atrás junto conmigo, pues de todos era el único del que te fiabas.

— Que… quédate aquí — logro decir, dejándome caer hacia atrás en el suelo en el que estas quedando sentado. Lamentablemente la opresión de mi pecho para nada me deja descansar.

Y soy plenamente conciente de lo que dicen mis latidos.

Y la verdad no me importa

He estado demasiado tiempo desesperado y ahora tan solo me apetecería.

Mirarte y soñar un poco, en lo que pudo ser y nunca sucedió

Resignada y no tanto, terminas a mi lado, pasando ligeramente tus dedos por mi brazo, ese mismo que con los dedos ya mas que blancos aprieta un poco mas cada vez la gabardina verde sobre mi corazón. Un leve murmullo, tal vez sin alguna palabra aparente se escapa de mis labios. Mas es suficiente para hacerte llorar.

Discúlpame, en silencio, disculpa

Por no decir lo que sucedía, lo que me sucedía. Pero no había tiempo y el poco que me quedaba lo deseaba gastar contigo. Andando de aquí a allá en una o que otra misión. Solos, juntos o bien acompañados. Pero siempre cerca, un tantito mas conmigo, para sentirte aunque fuera en mis pensamientos

Mía

— Abrázame— susurre y pareciste no entenderlo

— Abrázame… por favor —

Como un ultimo deseo, siguiendo torpemente los últimos latidos de este corazón.

No fui conciente del tiempo que restaba, de ser sincero no deseaba que vivieras en carne propia esta situación. Pero tal vez sea el destino el que así lo eligió. Había pensado que después de esto todo iba a ser mejor.

Mas no importa

Tan solo desearía que por primera y ultima vez, me abrazaras

Para llevarte como un recuerdo, o tal vez como mi ultima bendición

— Abrázame —

Antes de que pierda de vista mi camino

Antes de que deje de mirarte

Antes de que mi sueño junto a ti termine

Y parta de este mundo el amor

Un abrazo.

Tan calido y suave. Un solo toque, llanto y espasmos mientras la conciencia se nubla.

Por un segundo casi puedo sentirte mía.

Dándome una razón para quedarme

Pero no deseo tu compasión

Un abrazo que correspondo, sin mas dolor, con una esperanza y una sonrisa sincera.

Pues se que, estarás conmigo hasta que me haya ido

— Gra…cias —

Tenias que saber que era lo único que deseaba

Y mis últimos latidos dicen que mi tiempo termino

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

N de la A: Hu… se me olvido decir que era death fic XD en fin. Gracias por leer y sorry si me e equivocado un poco en la gramática. Bye, bye.


End file.
